


3am

by bloopwark



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Na Jaemin, Not really angst but kind of, confused feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopwark/pseuds/bloopwark
Summary: Donghyuk loved being himself, not giving two shits. Jaemin could flaunter around talking shit about him, but honestly, Donghyuk couldn’t care less. He was confident.But sometimes he broke





	3am

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so I was super hyped!! Hope you enjoy~

Donghyuk loved being himself, not giving two shits. Jaemin could flaunter around talking shit about him, but honestly, Donghyuk couldn’t care less. He was confident.  
But sometimes he broke 

~.~.~

“Hyung”

“Mmmyeah?”,a disgruntled Mark replied.”It’s fucking 3am why are you still awake?”

Nothing but a sigh was heard. Mark knew something was wrong, not given a typical Donghyuk comment back.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing”

“I’m sure as hell it is fucking something Hyukkie”, the tired elder said, crawling over to Donghyuk ’s bed. “You can tell your hyung anything”

Just as Mark climbed into the bed, he heard sniffles. Not quite sobs, but dangerously close.

“I’m just so fucking stressed all the time because being in two units are stressful enough and I don’t know how you manage being in all three units and all the antis just don’t stop and they call me something that I’m not, so I get stressed about who I really am and who I want to be and you’re leaving dream and everything will be a mess ‘cause I can’t deal w-”

“Shhhhh”, Mark quiets his dongsaeng, hugging him back. “Hyuk-ah, I don’t know if you realize but you’re just so great that I, I almost get jealous- did you just snort? I’m telling the truth for real! I know it gets to you sometimes, the stress and anxiety choking you until you feel like you can’t breathe anymore. I’ve been there, and I go back sometimes, too. But I’ll be here for you okay Hyukkie? You’re amazing; you’re the best dongsaeng I could’ve asked for.”

“You’re just saying that because you’re just so Mark”

“Really? Am I? Or maybe it’s because you’re actually amazing? Don’t doubt yourself!”

“I can’t believe that this inspirational shit actually cheered me up”, Donghyuk grumbled with a small smile, wiping his tears.

“Believe in yourself! Follow your dreams! Stay positi-”

“It’s officially too fucking much!” Donghyuk screeched as he covered Mark’s mouth.

Mark laughed his awkward giggle-thing that Donghyuk couldn’t help but think of as cute and although he’s younger that very much not going to change h-

“Hello? Earth to Donghyukie? Hyuk-ahhhh”

“Huh? Oh yeah, sorry” Donghyuk said feeling kinda spaced out; he really just did that.

“It’s okay, just remember you can talk to me when you’re feeling down, and know that you can ask me for help and I’m your hyung so I can help with like, your problems, so you can, you know, just talk to me and ask me help” Mark kept rambling on awkwardly while Donghyuk just grinned at his rant.

“Okay, I’m done rambling. Hehe” Mark sheepishly added when he noticed he was going way off track.

And when Donghyuk just smiled, illuminated by the Seoul city lights, Mark finally understood what it meant to have your breath taken away.

“Thanks so much” Donghyuk fumbled with his hands and offered a shy grin. “The stress isn’t gonna magically go away, but you really helped and yeah. Thank you.”

At this point, they were both sitting on Donghyuk’s bed, facing each other.

And at another point, they ended up falling asleep together on the same bed, cuddling until the morning came.

~.~.~

Mark knew that he loves Donghyuk; not the way a hyung is supposed to. Or at least likes? He was still confused with his feelings. But honestly, as long as it’s Donghyuk, Mark loves it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated, thank you!!


End file.
